


Blooming

by Trykzy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: KBDN, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trykzy/pseuds/Trykzy
Summary: 奇巴納←丹帝，乳交車
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 18





	Blooming

拳關市市郊，某棟座落於街角的房子裡。

「嗯……」奇巴納坐在床邊，看著眼下的戀人一手握著他下身的莖幹舔舐。將手搭在對方另一隻擱置在自己大腿上的手，雖不僵硬但也稱不上是放鬆的觸感，以及現在雙眼微睜，專心看著侍奉目標的表情來看，不難發現對方已經盡力了。

一週難得一次，當地的館主才能像這樣和對戰塔的塔主享受肉體之歡。  
「好了，丹帝，可以停下來了。」  
丹帝起先感到困惑，奇巴納則像是要再次傳達剛才話中之意似的，用手輕撫丹帝的額頭，將瀏海撩起。「……怎麼了嗎？」回應這個動作而停止口中的行為，並抬起頭來的他仍然有些不解，眉梢些許的緊皺令丹帝的樣子增添了幾分可愛。  
「你都還沒射出來過吧，奇巴納。」  
「不是這個問題啦……」

看來對方似乎對自己在性事上的技巧沒有自覺，才會說出剛才的發言。  
明明從丹帝開始幫他口交都過了快半小時了，從下身傳來的刺激卻仍不足以讓奇巴納高潮，就連勃起的硬度，一部份還是靠著欣賞丹帝的表情才得以維持的。  
「再這樣弄下去，我怕到了天亮都還停在前戲啊……」就算避開了「技術很差」這類字眼，奇巴納的感想還是誠實的表現在後半句話裡面。  
「這樣啊，抱歉了，奇巴納。是我的技巧還有待加強。」  
「這也不是你的錯就是了……」本來丹帝幾乎是沒有性經驗……不對，除了本大爺以外，他有其他交往過的對象嗎？奇巴納立刻回想了一下，得出的結論是：沒有。

這也是為什麼兩人上床時，自己總是要好好的引導他，讓整場情事能夠流暢進行的同時也擁有足夠的刺激。「比起口交，還是先試試看乳交怎麼樣？」奇巴納這時丟出了新的提案。  
「你是指，把胸部貼在陰莖上，然後摩擦的那種方式嗎？」丹帝說著說著，還將雙手貼在自己的胸膛上。  
「丹……啊對，就是那個。」被丹帝無心的小動作射穿了心臟的奇巴納，剎那間忘了自己本來該說什麼，下意識的開口說出對方名字時才又想起來，話鋒一轉回歸正題。  
「不過那不是身為女性的場合才做得到嗎？我可是男的喔，奇巴納。」  
「丹帝，」他用右手食指抵在丹帝胸膛間的低谷，沿著直線向下滑，「你這種身材怎麼可能不行啊。乳交可不是只有女孩子才辦得到的事情。」

「總之你就先試試看吧，我一樣會帶著你做的。畢竟身為男朋友，本大爺就會好好負起這些責任。」  
「……謝謝你了，奇巴納。」  
這一年來，丹帝體會到了過去十年，與那俯瞰的視角無緣的各種感受。  
敗戰的懊悔、生活步調的改變、重新定位自己的存在、以及用另一種形式比肩於自己身旁的勁敵，為他的日常帶來新的色彩。

「再多誇我幾句也沒問題喔。」  
丹帝只是簡單的微笑以對，逕自伸手抓起汗衫下襬，咻的向上一拉，俐落的將其褪去。平時因為服裝的緣故，也能清晰看見的身體線條現在更是一覽無遺。雙肩、手臂、胸膛、腹部，每處的肌肉都是充分鍛鍊後表現出「力」的樣子，但線條的轉折卻不那麼僵硬，而是帶著些許脂肪的圓滑。奇巴納最後將眼光落在腰際……奇怪，他的腹斜肌什麼時候練大了？最近不常有機會好好碰觸丹帝的身體，外加兩人在重訓方面的方針不同，所以也不怎麼會談到這塊。

奇巴納身體一仰，躺倒在床上，「來吧，丹帝。」  
「嗯。」丹帝緩緩的將身體湊上奇巴納，讓胸肌間的凹陷處緊貼對方精神十足的陰莖。  
「沒錯，就是這樣，然後……」不等奇巴納說明完畢，丹帝便主動開始上下挪動身體，摩擦起來，「對對，你還真心急啊，丹帝。明明可以一步步照著我說的做就好啦。」  
「沒關係的，畢竟我也想讓你能夠快點射出來，這樣才能舒服些。」他一邊感受著胸前熱源的溫度，試著使自己的肌膚貼合的更緊密。  
「喂喂，太快出來也不行啊。」  
「再說，奇巴納你也不是每次都會按照順序慢慢來的那種人吧。」  
這次換成丹帝率直的感想戳中了奇巴納的痛處，「怪本大爺也沒用啊。誰叫你這麼有吸引力啊，塔主先生。」本人則是以慵懶的自嘲語氣回擊。

「……唔……嗯……」丹帝雙手抓住床墊邊緣，繼續著摩擦的動作，不時在奇巴納同樣結實的下腹部灑下輕吻。  
「丹帝……」  
「奇巴納，你的身體越來越熱了。」  
「那不是當然的嗎，喂，不要這樣舔，很癢啊！」在親吻之外，丹帝也會有些生澀的以舌尖在奇巴納的肌肉上勾勒痕跡，弄得他皮膚和內心都癢癢的。  
「是嗎，但是你的反應跟語氣不像是討厭的樣子喔。」  
「……是沒錯啦。」畢竟現在還在前戲而已，果然還是騙不過他的觀察力啊，奇巴納心想。

「奇巴納……」每當奇巴納的陰莖在丹帝的胸肌擠壓之下又膨脹了一點，丹帝便會跟著貼得更緊，並漸漸放慢前推以及挪移身體的速度。  
等等，丹帝這傢伙居然還知道要放慢速度嗎？快感正確實的在腦內累積，並一點點的把奇巴納的思緒推出外頭。  
「啊……」奇巴納終於也忍不住從嘴角漏出了些許喘息。  
「哼嗯……奇巴納……」  
「嗯……」  
「我愛你……」  
「我知道、啦，我也是……」面對戀人示愛，他已經快要沒有餘裕能夠溫柔的給予回答了。

丹帝能感覺到奇巴納的陰莖開始顫抖，從胸膛流下的汗珠積聚在兩人皮膚交疊的縫隙間，潮濕略帶黏膩的觸感彷彿使原有的熱度更加提升。  
奇巴納此時突然起身，「等一下、丹帝……」未待丹帝反應，他擅自扣住對方的下巴，上來就是個深吻。  
「唔……」  
「哈啊……丹帝……」奇巴納鬆開手指，將雙手搭在對方寬闊厚實的肩膀上。  
「……」從丹帝微紅的雙頰和微張的雙唇來看，他還沒有從方才接吻的餘韻中脫離。  
「我要……啊、丹帝、唔……！」奇巴納的手指猛的用力，伴隨低吟，熱流從肌膚的狹縫間湧出，部分則是飛濺而出，沾在他的胸膛上。  
這才察覺奇巴納已經射精的丹帝回過神來，不禁「啊……」了一聲。

「……等我一下，我拿個衛生紙。」  
「嗯。」  
「……可惡，沒想到你在這方面還挺有才能的嘛。」奇巴納拿著衛生紙盒，另一手遞了幾張給丹帝，而後自己也抽了幾張開始清理。  
「你是指……？」  
「你的乳交啊。技術意外的不像是個新手，還……蠻舒服的。」話說到最後時，奇巴納還停頓了一下，或許是因為自己的誤算而感到某種敗北感吧。  
「是、是嗎……那真是太好了。」  
「等等可就沒這麼便宜你了，知道了嗎，丹帝？」  
「嗯？」  
「你自己看啊。」他指了指自己腿間。  
丹帝看了眼奇巴納指的方向，不知何時，本來剛解放過一次的小奇巴納又極巨化了。  
「啊……」丹帝多少也察覺到了對方的話中之意。  
「知道了嗎，接下來好戲才要開始啊，塔主先生……？」

明明表情沒有改變，他卻覺得奇巴納的眼尾好像往上翹了。  
當天晚上奇巴納讓丹帝比平常多高潮了兩次才結束一輪的冠軍時間。


End file.
